Dead Men Don't Eat Chocolate
by tronderjenta
Summary: Naruto couldn't remember ordering a trip to the past. Time travel; contains spoilers; one-shot, even though it might not seem like it. Written for fun/constructive feedback.


**Dead Men Don't Eat Chocolate**

Naruto groaned. Something inside his head was hammering nails in his brain, and the light breeze that ruffled his hair was, for once, not a pleasure. Streams of sun tried to push their way through his eyelids, and he cursed them. His deepest wish at the moment was a bed in a room without windows, but in order to grant his wish, he would have to get up and walk. Staying on his back with his arms stretched out in the middle of a meadow was not optimal.

He opened his eyes, blinked a few times against the blinding sunlight, and let out a gratefull sigh when someone blocked him from the sun.

It took him three seconds to understand that, all in all, he had little to no idea of what was going on.

"Oh, it's you," he mumbled hoarsely as he found himself close to looking straight in a mirror. "You're still here, huh."

He couldn't help but smile a little, but it hurt to smile, so he stopped.

"You all right?" his father asked.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?" Naruto replied indifferently, and with huge effort, he managed to push his stiff torso up from the ground. His head felt dizzy and he clutched his head as he waited for it to pass. Eventually, he looked up at his father, who was crouching before him.

Something confused him. First of all, his father was eating a chocolate bar. Wasn't he technically dead?

"Did you change clothes?" Naruto asked, frowning, as he noticed that the thing that really had put him off, was that instead of the white cloak and the shinobi uniform, his father was wearing a simple, white singlet, a pair of gray sweatpants and had a stained bandage covering his right arm. A dead person eating a chocolate bar was one thing, but the last time Naruto checked, it took more than a simple band-aid to heal a ripped-off arm.

His father frowned. It annoyed Naruto that he seemed so confused.

"Hey, Minato-sensei, who's that?"

His father turned his head and Naruto looked up to see a person with silver hair approach them. It was Kakashi.

"Not sure," his father replied and turned back to face Naruto. Naruto blinked. What kind of father had no idea who his own son was? "I found him here, unconscious. D'you remember anything?"

His father was addressing him, and Naruto was about to say something critizising in reply, but he had only opened his mouth when something hit him.

He _didn't _remember anything. They had been fighting, and had finally managed to free all the tailed beasts from the monstrous ten-tailed ... monster. What had happened next? Hadn't the jinchuuriki gone back to something like the original Obito, but then gone completely insane?

"No," he finally said. "We were fighting, but then ..."

"I kinda covered that part myself," his father said, to which Naruto looked at him with a raised eyebrow. His father was glancing at his clothes, and he looked down; he saw that his jacket had been reduced to something more like a t-shirt and his mesh shirt was seriously torn.

"What the hell?" Naruto said and looked up again. "What the hell's going on? Why're you two acting all ... strange?"

"I think he's concussed, sensei," Kakashi suggested, at which his father nodded. Naruto gave a frustrated sound.

"I'm not concussed!" he exclaimed, ignoring his very painful, and indeed _very _concussed, head. "I'm not the one who just came from war changing clothes and eating and looking all younger and -"

He fell silent. They _did _look younger. Kakashi didn't seem to be older than sixteen, and his father, albeit looking quite the same, had white in his eyes again and seemed more ... _youthful_.

"Oh, crap."

He had _not _ordered a trip to the past.

* * *

**Even though this seems to lead to continuation, this is just a one-shot I had to write down as soon as it popped up in my head. I might've written the beginning of a potentially long story, but I've no plan on starting a new one as I'm currently having my hands full with _The Road Home_, so sorry about that. I just enjoyed writing it and thought I should submit it for feedback.**

**So if you have any constructive feedback, comments or just want to say hi, feel free to leave a review! I appreciate each and every one I get :)**

**If you want to use this as a base for a new story, go ahead, but message me about it first.**


End file.
